Ironis
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Bentuk dari perasaan yang hidup dalam naung kekalutan, pengorbanan, kebencian, kemarahan... dan kemunafikan. Sam POV. Wincest ringan Sam/Dean. Latar: Season 6 Episode 20.


Latar cerita: Season 6 Episode 20, malam hari.  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Saya tidak memiliki seluruh karakter yang tersebut di fic ini.

* * *

><p>Sam melihat Dean selama itu.<p>

Ya, selama percakapan familiar Cass "aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, Dean. _Karena_ dirimu.".  
>Selama Dean dikemudian mengambil sebuah botol berlabel 'Jack Daniels' dari meja kerja Bobby dan meneguk isinya sedikit demi sedikit namun konstan berulang, sampai botol itu nyaris kosong.<br>Juga selama Dean terkadang tersedak getir dan pijati keningnya.

Tentu, kalau sudah begitu, tak kurang dan tak lebih untuk suasana hati di hari berikut pasti jadi tukang rusuh dan ide sok ngatur, atau malah sebaliknya... super kelewat senang dan penuhi hari dengan kadar humoris yang buruk.

Namun apapun versinya untuk besok, tentu saja tetap bukan pilihan untuk ditanggapi karena semua itu hanyalah topeng semata; bahwa Dean Winchester masih berdiri secara sehat jasmani, penuh potensial ide optimis dan selalu... sempurna.  
>Dan yang membuat semakin ironis... seluruh komplikasi kategori emosi menjadi parah semenjak Cass ada di samping Dean.<p>

Berapa kali ia mendengar "Dean _dan_ aku" dari mulut Cass?  
><em>Tch.<em>  
>Betapapun malaikat itu bersifat loyal pada Dean, Cass jelas menitik beratkan "untukmu" dengan fundamental "karena" dan buat seakan-akan Dean yang bersalah langsung pada poin dengan segala subteks yang bersamaan.<p>

Cass pelajari Dean dari segala versi. Berusaha bertindak manusia dalam legalisasi emosi buatan, lalu mengekspresikannya semua dengan wajah yang tak bercela.  
>Dan satu hal yang pasti. Malaikat itu memboyong seluruh sifat keras kepala dari Dean, kemudian kembalikan langsung di muka dan bersikap penuh notasi blak-blakan 'lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku'.<p>

Itu sungguh ironis.

Sejauh adil, semua yang kenal dengan Dean Winchester baik secara keseluruhan luar ataupun dalam dari segi mental dan jiwa... sudah pasti dengan jelas mengetahui kelemahan pria itu. Karena bagi Dean, semua perlakuan kesan negatif untuknya adalah pembayaran, keharusan, ketentuan, hukuman, dan apalah sebutan sinonimnya.

Tak seperti Cass tak tahu masalah Dean dengan segala kompleksitasnya setelah kembali dari alam Neraka 3 tahun lalu...  
>"...terbakar, pria dengan tempurung jasmani yang kosong" ketika ia ingat cara simbolisasi Malaikat itu tentang manusia favorit-nya sewaktu sang manusia memutuskan hendak beri "ya" pada Michael.<p>

Lucifer pernah cerita saat si Malaikat bungsu dari Michael itu menempati tubuhnya.

Dean itu jiwa yang sangat indah. Semurni jiwa Michael atas identikal dari segala cinta dan perhatian, juga animasi ketangguhan sekaligus pribadi yang sakit jiwa.  
>Michael selalu menyayangi Lucifer... beserta kisah petualangan perang mereka; tentu, cerita yang tak jauh berbeda dengan perjalanan kisah hidupnya dengan Dean pada setiap lembar bab tentang dirinya, lengkap petualangan yang serupa. Hanya saja kiasan ungkapannya lebih tipikal ilustrasi fiksi ketimbang puisi dalam sejarah kekal per-malaikatan.<p>

Tetapi 'pribadi yang sakit jiwa', itu lain partisi dari isu yang ada.

Dean lebih sarap dari Michael karena Dean rela menjadi tameng hidup, bahkan sampai alami Garu Neraka demi dan untuk Sam. Sedang Michael malah membuang Lucifer ke Garu Neraka demi dan untuk mengikuti perintah Tuhan.  
>Itu... membuat Lucifer iri pada beberapa level.<p>

Ia bisa kenali bagaimana tingkat gejolak perasaan jijik bercampur kemarahan pada malaikat yang terbuang itu saat Dean katakan dengan segenap ketulusan "aku disini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu"; kemudian menghajarnya berkali-kali menggunakan kepalan-nya... kepalan dengan jemari yang pernah 100 kali menyentuh wajah Dean, baik ketika kala Trickster menjebak mereka di kejadian Spot Misteri versi Groundhog Day dan lebih dari tak terhitung saat masa berburu hanya untuk tanyakan "tak apa-apa?".

Semakin ironis, ia _juga_ lepaskan berbagai rupa kemarahan di dalam sela itu... atas pengalaman 4 bulan yang kelam dan pahit tanpa panduan, hingga pencapaian keputusan fatal tentang darah iblis walau seluruhnya murni berawal dari pemanfaatan yang lebih baik tentang 'kutukan' Azazel yang telah terimplan dalam setiap sel darahnya.  
>Tepat ia sudah mampu berdiri sendiri... Dean kembali. Semudah itu-pun lembar kiamat ada. Dan Cass... jadi warna baru,<br>Seperti kalimat yang pernah keluar dari mulut sang kakak, "...Kenapa Cass memintaku untuk menghentikanmu? Itu berarti _bahkan_ Tuhan, tidak menyetujui perbuatanmu. Tuhan _menentangmu_!"

Tuhan, huh?

Ia terkadang bingung, apa tujuan Tuhan memerintahkan Cass untuk mengambil Dean dari bawah sana jika hanya untuk menciptakan pria yang jadi gambaran 180 derajat beralih persona begitu hancur dan menderita. Bahkan Tuhan _pasti_ tahu bagaimana keadaan _jiwa_ dari ciptaannya, si Dean Winchester ini; dan bagaimana personaliti-nya yang unik dan keras kepala... Dan Michael _jelas_ sangat baik-baik saja selama terdapat darah Winchester mengalir di salah satu kakak-beradik. Toh, akhirnya malaikat itu mengambil tubuh Adam, kan?

Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan Dean tetap selamanya menderita di Garu Neraka... hanya saja, ia sungguh merindukan versi cuek dan santai yang penuh senyum khas ber-rona godaan, serta ekspresi sok keren dengan opini yang selalu membenarkan diri sendiri, dan...

Ah, bukan itu.

Kedua mata Sam meredup ketika mengawasi sosok yang menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa panjang; tenggelam di kenyamanan sofa dengan 1 tangan memainkan cairan yang tersisa di dalam botol dengan goyangan malas.

Ya, yang ia sungguh rindukan adalah acuan kedua iris hijau daun disana... dimana dulu selalu fokus _hanya_ untuknya, memperhatikannya lebih dari perhitungan momen saudara seakan-akan ia satu-satunya yang paling berharga di pandangan itu.  
>Membunuh secara sengaja 1 atau 2 gadis yang terkena rotasi 'korban' atau mereka yang menjadi jaminan kerusakan saat situasi berburu... adalah aturan yang wajar untuk keseharian jika itu berarti ia yang selamat dari maut.<br>Asal dirinya hidup dan selalu ada di samping... maka persetan dengan dunia.

Tapi Dean sudah tak bisa kembali seperti dulu, kan?

Tambahan permasalahan sejak dirinya yang tanpa jiwa telah menjajaki kedamaian dunia Dean yang baru dibangun... meski jauh di lubuk hati ada cercah lega karena sedikit balasan kala situasinya yang dulu-

_-Kau tahu mengapa kau tercipta untukku, Sam? Karena pribadi kita tak jauh berbeda. Kau dan aku._

Ia mengedip.

Bisa terasa arus darah ke setiap ujung kuku seluruh jari.  
>Lucifer mungkin benar, ia tak jauh berbeda jika ia memiliki begitu banyak kemunafikan.<p>

_-Yang membedakan kita, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Walau di detik saat aku bertemu pandang dengannya... sudah pasti, dan ya... pasti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara kami; namun aku selalu __**tahu**__, apa yang __**harus**__ aku lakukan._

Sam kepalkan kedua tangannya kala beranjak dari sandaran pada sisi bingkai kayu pembatas ruangan dengan lorong, dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat Dean menghabitasi diri. Sebelum pria itu mengambil sekali tegukan kembali dari mulut botol, ia merampas botol itu dan letakkannya ke atas meja kecil di sebelah sofa.  
>Untuk sedetik, pupil dalam serat-serat kedua iris hijau daun membesar dan menciut; pandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung jari-jari kaki... mirip konfirmasi standar siapa yang berdiri di hadapan; sebelum akhirnya getar suara menyisir ruangan,<p>

"Mm... Sammy? Tak bisa tidur?" Bersama iringan senyum palsu terplester di wajah yang lelah.

Ada momen tak terhitung dengan kalimat berawalan "Bagaimana", "Kenapa", "Apa" untuk sang kakak saat kontes adu tatap begini. Tapi Sam memilih melupakan itu untuk sementara waktu; membungkuk mengambil porsi genggam pada kain kaos lengan panjang kenaan disana sementara 1 tangan memegang pergelangan tangan sepasang dan kalungkan ke lehernya begitu tubuh itu terbawa daya alur gaya tarik darinya.  
>Dean sendiri tampak tak terkejut, bahkan tak juga repot bertanya dengan kalimat berawalan "Apa", "Kenapa", atau "Ke mana". Hanya ucapan bernada cuek, namun lembut bak alun gelombang air,<p>

"Sofa cukup nyaman kok."

Bibir Sam sunggingkan senyum tipis.  
>Kakakku, separuh jiwaku. Entah slogan kiasan penyesalan atau kesedihan... ia selalu bangga padanya. <em>Selalu<em>. Tak ada yang mampu mengenal dirinya lebih dari sekedar paparan permukaan. Hanya Dean. Bahkan saat hal terkecilpun, sekecil dan tak penting-pun... tetap, Dean selalu mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sam tak membalas dengan sahutan, juga tak repot saat menuntunnya menuruni anak tangga, langkah per langkah; meski Dean sejauh mabuk, kesadarannya masih total super sadar seperti hewan liar, sedang efek alkohol pada sistem aliran darah lebih pada tambahan kesan 'terluka'. Tentu, hewan liar yang terluka status kesadarannya sangat tinggi.

Dan inilah penantiannya.

Begitu memasuki ruang panik milik Bobby, Sam mengambil genggam pada kain kaos bagian dada dengan 1 tangan untuk hentakkan, hingga Dean jatuh merebah ke ranjang dengan punggung merata pada permukaan ranjang sementara telapak tangan kirinya bertahan samping kepala sosok di bawahnya.  
>Begitu layang naung pandang berdiam padanya, momen diam... ciri khas debat dan pikiran yang mumet di kepala sang kakak; dan yang tertinggal hanya suara alur nafas tenang yang bertukar di antara mereka.<p>

Dan fase diam itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sam. Bukan "Apa?" seperti biasanya kalau menangkap hatur pandangan serius bercampur aduk aneh dan sedih begini dari sang kakak.

"Kenapa apanya?" Balik tanya dari Dean yang diikuti kedip seakan dramatisasi 'huh?'.

Dean itu sangat pandai, lebih dari orang-orang pernah berikan kredit padanya. Sam mungkin terpandai di antara mereka berdua dari beberapa segi, tapi Dean... Dean mampu memiliki 2 atau lebih acuan fokus pikiran sekaligus penyelesaian dalam waktu yang sama.  
>Jika sang kakak berlagak bodoh, sudah pasti ada 2 pengertian. Antara dia tak mau membahasnya, atau dia hendak berkelit karena ketawan bohong.<p>

Sam berikan senyum. "Kau _tahu_ kenapa."

Dean kini meniru dan bayangi senyumnya semudah normalnya kala topik serius mulai memasuki babak prolog. "Aku tak tahu, Sammy." Dan selalu semudah itu; kini jika _tetap_ berlagak bodoh, 1 lagi arti setelah kembali dari Neraka, yaitu melarikan diri dari kenyataan karena sang kakak sudah terlalu rusak... sungguh sudah rusak bak boneka porselen yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau tahu." Jemari tangan kanan Sam lepaskan paut dari kaos dan melulur jamah pada rahang Dean. "Kau selalu tahu semua yang ada di sekelilingmu. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sekelilingmu yang tahu dirimu _selain_ aku. Dan kau tahu, Dean. Kau _selalu_ tahu itu."

Harapannya, Dean bisa lepaskan semua. Bebaskan diri dari pikul beban dan rasa bersalah.  
>Harapannya, Dean bisa ungkapkan semua. Memandangnya sebagai yang terpercaya; bahkan jika untuk puaskan lampias frustasi-pun... selama <em>pada<em> dirinya, selama acuan kedua kolam iris hijau daun itu _hanya_ untuknya... karena ini dirinya, dan Dean sebagai kakak sekaligus separuh jiwanya.

Sekarang rona senyum yang tersuguh semakin bersemu parau.  
>"Seharusnya aku tetap di sana, Sam." Ujar Dean, pelan dan... hampir mirip ucapan melantur. Walau begitu, tatapan tak pergi darinya selama ungkapan pedih terpancar dari setiap kata.<p>

Penempatan "di sana"... sudah barang tentu mereka berdua tahu 'di mana'.

"Aku bisa berikan tempat itu kembali padamu." Bisik Sam. Sang kakak tak palingkan wajah saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dari sekedar masuki batasan antar ruang pribadi. Bahkan sang kakak tak mendesis marah saat kedua bibirnya menyentuh sepasang miliknya. Dan sang kakak juga tak berontak saat ibu jarinya beri tekanan ke dagu... semacam utaraan perintah agar celah terbuka lebih untuk ruang kesempatan bagi lidahnya.

Sam mengerti momen ini adalah drastis, sekaligus ironis.

Tapi Dean membuka mulut, selaraskan diri bersama lidahnya... menggesek pelan dan bereaksi bukan untuk unjuk dominasi atau bertahan. Ini adalah intimasi dari manapun sudut terjemahan berada. Dan Sam tak tanggung untuk memperdalam, berpetualang dalam rongga mulut lawan mainnya selama hitungan detik, rasakan kolaborasi rasa aneh dari mint odol di sisinya bercampur aroma alkohol disana; kemudian lembutkan irama dan menarik diri dengan jarak tipis.

Nafas masih berkutat sedikit berat. Cercah pertukaran saliva mereka juga masih melapisi dataran masing bibir.

Dean tak menyentuhnya sepanjang itu, atau menghajarnya di setelahnya. Namun sejauh tampil bias api amarah yang kini tampak berkutat dalam kedua mata di hadapannya... ia tahu, dan Dean sudah pasti tahu juga kalau perlakuan ini adalah lambang perhatian dalam bentuk ungkapan ironis darinya.

"_Itu_ bukan Neraka." Ucap Dean, hampir terdengar seperti godaan renyah yang dulu selalu didengar. Betapa khas dengan sertaan mimik dan senyum manis yang berdansa penuh hipnotis dan gravitasi.

Sam menghela datar. "Neraka-_ku_, _aturanku."_

"Pertunjukan yang tak buruk, Sammy. Masalahnya, _kau_ terlalu 'Surga' bagaimanapun pikiran gilamu _akan_ membawaku jatuh." Terang Dean dengan acuan nada pernyataan.

Sam menjauh dan palingkan wajah untuk melihat seksama pada luas ruangan.  
>"Jatuh, hm?" Ujarnya sembari beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja dimana di dalam laci terdapat set peralatan, lalu kedua tangan bekerja membuka dan mengambil pisau berburu milik Bobby.<p>

Cahaya remang dari lampu meja menerpa sisi lempeng. Ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangan dari kedua iris hazel-nya yang terpancar penuh gelora saat sekelumit besit ingatan lama tentang Ruby dan darah iblis serta keindahan gemulai sosok elok dan erangan yang seksi...  
>Seringai hiasi wajahnya saat pandangi tubuh Dean yang berada beberapa jarak langkah darinya; masih belum beralih dari posisi rebah. Dan si pemilik tubuh membalas acuan pandang dan mengamati benda di pegangannya dengan penantian pasif.<p>

"Aku takkan membawamu jatuh, Dean."

Ia ingin membuat Dean melayang di antara batas kematian dan Neraka, agar dapat berpegang dan bertahan padanya. Fokus hanya untuk dan baginya seorang. Dan Dean sudah pasti tahu itu bukan pilihan atau ancaman sebagaimana Sam selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menciptakan kendali absolut-nya.

Takkan ada lagi urusan kiamat. Takkan ada lagi pekerjaan berbahaya bertema malaikat dan iblis. Takkan ada lagi Cass. Takkan ada lagi Lisa dan Ben.  
>Hanya kakak-beradik Winchester.<p>

Sam _dan_ Dean.

Dean kini mendesah panjang dan beranjak duduk, kemudian membuka kaos lengan panjangnya tepat Sam melangkahkan kedua kaki menuju kepadanya.

Ini bukan tentang kebahagiaan.  
>Ini jati diri dan pengakuan.<p>

_Heh,_ tidakkah semua ini ironis?

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>AN:  
>Daku tahu ini terkesan banishing karakter Cass, tapi ini tentang situasi latar cerita yang bertema di season 6 episode 20 setelah adegan Cass meminta maaf ke Dean, dan pemikiran POV dari Sam yang daku gambarkan adalah situasi kejadian yang telah lama terpendam di hati Sam sejak masa-masa season 4 hingga 5 dan selama season 6 dimana Cass menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia yang mengambil Sam tanpa disertai jiwa dari Kotak Iblis, dan membuat Sam tak berjiwa jadi terkoneksi masalah berkepanjangan dengan Campbell serta Crowley, dan Dean jadi harus bersusah payah hingga lagi-lagi membuat deal dengan Sang Kematian. Meski secara jelas, Cass punya alasan tersendiri yang pastinya terbaik untuk Sam dan Dean.<p>

Ini cerita paling pertama yang pernah daku buat untuk Supernatural, tapi urung di-publish. Ada sedikit kesamaan pemakaian kalimat bagi yang pernah membaca "Dean, Swap Soul!" chapter 6 karena partial idenya daku ambil dari sini.  
>Dan ini daku publish karena daku ingin menggambarkan sedikit tentang Dean dari sudut pandang Sam, juga perasaan Sam yang mendalam terhadap sang kakak.<p>

Thanks buat kalian yang sudah membaca. Maaf jika alur ceritanya dan pemakaian beberapa kata membuat kalimat yang terbentuk jadi terkesan berat dalam pengartiannya, juga tak memberikan adegan kekerasan dan intimasi vulgar seperti cerita-cerita khas saya pada umumnya.

Mohon kritik, saran, dan reviewnya. :)


End file.
